Age Old Rivalry
by Princess Peachtree
Summary: Who knew that five years of bickering was based on sexual frustration? Well, everyone but the boys involved. High school fic.  Not angsty, just some crying.


**Authors Note: I'm just waiting for Simple Math(s?) to be updated. Just let me write my crap, k? Sorry for any mistakes, I cba looking this over. The abbreviations I'm using should show that. Enjoy an' all that.**

There were always those two people at school who, on the exterior, seemed to hate each other. It would seep out of their every pore with just one look. It was much easier to argue with each other than just agree to disagree. And turning their friends against the other one's was necessary as well, because they wanted to be as opposite from the other as possible. However, anyone who took a second glance at their relationship would begin to use the common phrase "it is easier to hate than it is to love".

They day that Eames and Arthur began to use this phrase was a weird day.

Ever since 6th grade when Eames tripped Arthur up (accidently, of course, but he would never admit that) in English and Arthur had promptly told him where he was going to shove his own foot if Eames ever did something like that again, they had loathed each other. Their rivalry continued to get worse over the years. Tormenting and pranking one another happened often, and their school peers just laughed at how oblivious the two were. Because, really, it was kind of obvious.

If you ever asked Eames what he thought of Arthur, he would probably mention how he's a smartass and really has no business in being such a dick. He might even bring up the time in 9th grade when Arthur had gotten himself a boyfriend and he still wondered how he managed to get with anyone never mind _James Franklyn _from _New York _but he was glad when James had seen to his sense and dumped him after a month. Not that he was glad the Arthur was finally free again. He couldn't give less of a crap about that. Yet, there was more Eames in Arthur's life after that fling.

Although, he probably wouldn't mention the many times that the back of his mind did seem to register that soon he would have to give in to the sexual tension. It was ridiculous to even assume he had been _jealous _of James because he hadn't. However, he had tried to find out how far they had gotten from Dom and Yusuf, Arthur's best friends. "Only for teasing purposes," he would say when defending his actions.

Arthur would tell you straight away that Eames was a piece of shit that really needed to learn his place. He might end up going off in a tangent about how, in 8th grade when Eames had rumours flying about himself that he was shaping up to be a bit of a man whore for the gay population, that he expected no less of Eames. If you even hinted that Arthur might be jealous of the people who got to experience anything and everything with Eames in bed, he will flip you the finger and tell you to fuck off.

On the other hand, he probably won't mention that time in 10th grade when they had swimming together and Arthur couldn't stop staring at the crotch area where a half-boner had developed without Eames noticing. Arthur couldn't stop wondering what had caused it, and cursed himself for hoping it was because Arthur had decided to start working out.

Now, they were in 11th grade and, despite it having been 5 years, their rivalry was worse than ever. They were seventeen now, though, so it was a lot less childish and more glares and heated arguments. When they argued, they got right into each other's faces and today was no exception. Neither of them recalled what they were arguing about, but it had made them flare up and start shouting at each other.

Standing at the bus stop where they had gotten off at the same time ever since they started school, they were alone and their shouting was echoing down the street. Suddenly, the echoing stopped and they glared at each other for a second, unsure of how to insult the other more. The tension sizzled as hazel burned into blue, each as unable to look away as the other.

Eames straightened up (he honestly doesn't remember leaning in) and smirked, never taking his eyes off of Arthur's, admittedly cute ones. But Eames couldn't think about that now.

"When was the last time you got laid, Arthur?"

Arthur gaped a little before answering, "What kind of fucking question is that?"

Eames shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, maybe if you let yourself go once in a while, you wouldn't be so uptight." Eames thought he heard Arthur mumble "_I'm only like that with you,_" but he ignored it. "Are you still an itty-bitty virgin, Arthur? When was the last time you were naked in front of someone? When your mom still changed your clothes for you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh shut the fuck up Eames. You can't keep your fucking dick in your pants for two fucking seconds. And, as a matter of fact, I'm not a virgin. I may have been underage, but that doesn't mean James, the Junior, didn't love my ass when I was 15."

Eames eyes widened; so _that's _how far they'd gotten. At Eames' expression, Arthur internally congratulated himself. But then he remembered the reasons why James had dumped him, and how sad he _still _felt about it. He hadn't let anyone near him since then but he still missed the happiness and pleasure that relationship provided, even if it was all fake for James.

Arthur continued before a shocked Eames could recover, "And you know, he used me for sex. I bet you didn't know that, did you! He shoved his dick up my ass and I thought it was real! The reason I even wanted to lose my virginity is so nobody could use it against me, but it just made shit worse. But now I wish I had never let him do that to me. Even if I was still a virgin, I'd probably be a hell of a lot happier." Arthur knew he had began to ramble, so he stopped talking. Tears had began to well in his eyes. "I'm going to go now. I don't even remember why we were arguing. Do you? It doesn't matter any way. I can't believe I just told _you_, of all people, all that crap about that relationship when I haven't told anyone else. Just... _shit_, leave me alone."

Turning on his heal, Arthur jogged away from Eames. Everything had just hit him and he didn't like that when it happened.

Eames, glad he was able to collect himself quickly after receiving that bomb. Because Jesus Christ. He began flying after Arthur, catching up to him pretty fast. He grabbed his shoulders and turned around, questions like "Why are you even doing this?" flying through his mind, deciding to answer them when he was safely at home. Grabbing Arthur by the shoulder, effectively stopping him, Eames spun him around so Arthur was facing him. Tears were streaming down his face an, inexplicably, Eames felt his stomach clench.

"Arthur..." the softness of his voice shocked him, "James was like that. You're... you shouldn't let it get to you. He did that with everyone." That was the wrong thing to say.

"He did? Oh, that's just great. I didn't even fucking know that because I stopped caring."

"You didn't stop caring, clearly darling," Eames teased. Then he noticed his slip of the tongue. Oh _shit_.

Arthur's tears ceased to fall and he felt a little incredulous – probably looked it, too – and he just had to tell the truth, again, because it just seemed like the right time.

"Do you know why he dumped me?"

Eames shook his head, staring into Arthur's eyes again. They were really pretty, even when he was sad.

"I screamed "Eames, _fuck" _while climaxing."

Eames choked on nothing, eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Really?"

Arthur snorted, "Today is Truth Day, apparently, because I'm not lying."

Eames Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, then he nodded, "I whored around because I was getting sexually frustrated. I only wanted you."

Arthur groaned and all hate seemed forgotten when he leaned in and pressed his lips against Eames' frantically, desperate to taste him. Eames moaned and opened his mouth a little so when Arthur gasped, he could easily slip his tongue in. They could have been anywhere and their surrounding would have been forgotten. Stubble scratched Arthurs chin a little and he shivered from the weirdly comforting sensation.

Arthur pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with a lusty glaze. "You're a top, right?"

Eames nodded vigorously, "Of course I am."

Without pausing, Arthur said, "Let's go then."

They marched towards Arthur's house without a second though, as if this had all been planned five years ago.


End file.
